Ships That Pass in the Night
by WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: Summary: "It is said that one should keep one's allies within view and one's enemies within reach..." 'Thrawn' by Timothy Zahn. A Star Wars inspired story, with Sherlock as Thrawn.
1. Captured

A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

THE EDGE OF THE OUTER RIM TERRITORIES

The Imperial Light Cruiser Trinity reached the designated coordinates, and waited. They had in their possession something they were eager to offload.

The formidable form of a wedge-shaped Capital Ship made an imposing sight as it emerged from the depths of deep space. It transitioned from hyperspace to real space, before moving alongside the cruiser.

The appearance of any heavily armed imperial warship was enough to instil fear throughout the galaxy, but that fear wasn't restricted to star systems under the Empire's control. Such was the reputation of the Star Destroyer Vengeance, and that of its enigmatic Commander.

When the Captain of the Trinity had received a request to transfer the prisoner into the Vengeance's custody, the instruction was complied with without argument.

IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER VENGEANCE

Every inch of the monolithic ship spoke of power and efficiency. Sleek, clean lines, a muted colour scheme, limited to grey, black and the glistening white of stormtroopers armour. It was a massive space, one devoid of warmth, sympathy or compassion. There was nothing to soften its appearance, or its purpose.

This was an instrument of war.

The prisoner walked through the cavernous corridors of the imposing Star Destroyer with her head held high. Her hands were secured by binders as she was escorted through the ship by a dozen stormtroopers.

Standard procedure would normally have seen her transported directly from the Imperial Cruiser to the Destroyers prison block. The fact that she was being paraded through the warship told her all she needed to know about just who it was she was dealing with, the reputation of this particular Commander was well known.

This knowledge, far from intimidating her only served to reinforce her determination to not be cowered. Her spine straightened that little bit more. She met the confident, smug expressions of every crew member that she passed. But when she slackened her pace one of the troopers reminded her who was in control as he shoved her roughly with the butt of his blaster to make her resume her former pace.

The Empire had maintained its control over the Galaxy by ruthlessly enforcing the philosophies of Governor Tarkin, who employed a policy of 'ruling through fear of force'. But as efficient and effective as those policies had been, it had also led to a substantial increase of systems joining the Rebel Alliance.

What had started out as a small, rather insignificant group, had over the intervening years, grown in size and capability, to become a genuine threat to the might and the power that the Empire wielded.

It had therefore become necessary to rethink this particular strategy.

The current technique employed by the Commander of the Vengeance was more subtle in its execution. It relied upon the ability to understand the particulars of any given group or individual, and then using that knowledge to work upon their insecurities, wearing them down, leaving them demoralised and defeated.

At that point they could either be turned as an agent for the Empire, or if they continued to prove uncooperative, they would be sent to work in one of the many Imperial Labour Camps that were in constant need of replenishment.

From the viewing platform above he observed her, studied and evaluated her. He couldn't see her face, but he could read in the way she held herself that she refused to be intimidated.

He admired her show of defiance. It would almost be a shame to destroy such fire and spirit. But then again it would make the exercise a far more pleasurable one.

When the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood to attention she knew instantly that she was under the scrutiny of the Vengeance's Commander.

Looking back over her shoulder, Rebel, Molly Hooper glanced up, straight into the eyes of the Empire's Grand Admiral Thrawn.


	2. Escape

THRAWN'S PRIVATE QUARTERS

Thrawn walked into his quarters and immediately made his way over to his desk, sitting down as a weary sigh escaped his lips.

With eyes closed he attempted to fall into a meditative state, to better sort through the multitude of conflicting thoughts that were in danger of distracting him from the mission for which he had been assigned.

The interrogation of the rebel prisoner had not gone at all to plan.

He should be annoyed his very reputation was at stake. Yet that didn't stop him feeling an overwhelming admiration and respect for her.

And that troubled him greatly.

With a resigned sigh he opened his eyes and called up on his monitor the footage of the interrogation. By looking at it with some distance he hoped to work out the exact moment everything had gone wrong.

DETENTION AREA – CELL BLOCK – 12 HOURS EARLIER

Imperial protocol required that once a prisoner was secure, interrogation should commence immediately.

Thrawn however preferred to make the prisoner wait, while he watched them on a monitor as they waited for the inevitable. He would take note of their anxiety levels as they rose rapidly when what was expected doesn't happen. This would be followed by the prisoner beginning to pace up and down their cell, becoming increasingly agitated and jumpy the longer they were forced to wait.

It would be at that point that Thrawn would strike.

Unfortunately no-one had informed Molly Hooper of this. Instead of pacing nervously the more time passed, she stood still, remaining completely calm.

Watching her, Thrawn felt his frustration growing. That frustration turned to surprise when he realised that she was looking directly at the hidden camera.

As if sensing what he was feeling she casually raised an enquiring eyebrow before turning away to make her way over to the basic bed platform, the only piece of furniture in the cell and sat down on it.

She now looked defiantly up at the unseen camera. Her message clear, she was waiting for him to put in an appearance.

DETENTION AREA – CELL 001

Thrawn entered the cell accompanied by an Imperial IT-O Interrogator Droid, the Empire's standard torture and extraction device.

As soon as the cell door slid shut Molly got to her feet.

Up until that point Thrawn had been supremely confident that he could extract from her the required information he was after. He had spent more than enough time observing her.

He had over the years gained an extensive and astute understanding of psychology. And he knew how to use it to gain what he wanted.

Therefore, based on past experience this should have been a routine interrogation, with the prisoner offering some resistance until threatened with physical and / or mental torture.

And there lay the rub.

She stubbornly refused to submit to the well worn rigors of the interrogation process. She could not be persuaded, cajoled or threatened. Her countenance remained defiant and resolute, even under threat of torture or death.

She openly defied him every step of the way. At times he felt that she was daring him to do his best, or worse.

But then, more than once he caught the fire of passion in her eyes. And he knew without a doubt that there was more to that spark than just her dedication to the Rebellion's cause.

This passion was fuelled by attraction, it spoke volumes of the desire she felt for him.

THRAWN'S PRIVATE QUARTERS

It was a weakness he should have immediately exploited. Yet he hadn't. And the answer was obvious to anyone with eyes to see, and heart's to feel. For her passion for him mirrored the intense desire he felt for her.

She was small and slight, plain and insignificant. And yet she haunted his every sleeping, and waking hour from the moment she had turned and looked up, and their eyes had met as she was being escorted to the Detention Area their destinies had been irreversibly sealed.

She was the fire to his ice, and he could not bear the thought of her spirit let alone her life being so cruelly extinguished.

Her fate was in his hands. Something clearly had to be done.

But should he follow his head, or his heart?

DETENTION AREA – CELL 001

Molly couldn't het the Chiss Grand Admiral out of her head. From her first brief, but intense glimpse of him, his image became seared into her memory.

His uncanny ability to read individuals and situations with a single glance was known to intimidate many.

Fear however wasn't the emotion that filled her upon seeing him. From the moment she had looked up into those molten red eyes, she had felt an instantaneous attraction. With his proud bearing and striking looks made up of slicked back shimmering blue-black hair, cerulean coloured skin and burning red eyes. She was lost by the time she had faced forward again.

The only thing that had reassured her, and boosted her confidence was the knowledge that her feelings were reciprocated.

That had become more and more obvious as he had interrogated her. For his eyes, that many had described as cruel and unfeeling had become increasingly inflamed as they burned into hers.

She had felt pride in the fact that he had been unable to obtain the information he wanted from her, and that it had rattled him that he'd been unable to do so. But that feeling of victory was torn to shreds when he had left the cell abruptly, taking the droid with him.

Since his departure she had become uncertain of what lay ahead for her. What would be his next move? Would he turn her over to another to deal with? Vader perhaps..?

At that moment she was walking past the cell's sealed door when she heard what sounded like a dull thud, and then the sound of something, or someone being dragged across the Star Destroyer's polished floors.

Not long after the door to her cell opened to reveal the exotic humanoid who had been occupying her thoughts.

The Chiss warrior was not dressed in his usual pristine white Grand Admirals uniform. Instead his clothes reflected one who was on a covert operation; dark pants and boots and a black, skin-tight sweater that enhanced his impressive muscular physique.

An all too distracting combination as far as Molly was concerned, completely unable to tear her eyes away from the stunning vision before her.

"We need to move now Molly Hooper."

He was all business. They needed to move immediately if his plan was to work. No matter how tempted he was, he could not allow himself to be affected by her heated perusal of him. Time was of the essence if he was to get her away safely.

Hearing the urgency in his deep baritone had Molly's heart singing. His concern for her proving she had been right, he did have feelings for her.

She took the hand he offered her, and they made their way down the silent corridor.

"What happened to the guards?" she asked her voice low.

"Incapacitated and tied up in one of the other cells," Thrawn responded as he moved them along at speed through the bowels of the ship. "The security systems and cameras have also been rigged to register everything as normal. But we do not have much time. You must be on your way before the system resets itself."

STAR DESTROYER VENGEANCE – SHUTTLE BAY

By this time they had reached a Shuttle Bay. Once inside Thrawn led Molly to a familiar looking fighter.

"How is it you have an X-wing in your shuttle bay?"

"It was retrieved from a Rebel Base that I was ordered to destroy," he replied with his usual frankness. "I held onto it in case it should be of some use, which it just has."

"You're taking an awful risk," Molly felt compelled to point out, the growing concern she felt for his safety evident in her expressive brown eyes. "Should the Empire find out that you were behind my escape, you will be charged with treason, and..."

The gentle press of his thumbs against her lips as his hands cupped her jaw-line silenced her.

Thrawn looked down at the diminutive female, her concern for his welfare obliterated any he had that she was playing him. Her expression was honest and sincere

Tilting her head back slightly so that their gazes met, he responded, his voice becoming rough with raw emotion. "Then make my sacrifice a worthy one. Make sure you are well away by the time your escape is discovered."

"I will," she promised.

Thrawn lent down until their lips met. Molly reached up to clasp him around the neck, pulling him to her, before weaving her fingers through his inky dark hair, to grasp the silken strands in a firm grasp that caused Thrawn to let out an impassioned groan.

But all too soon, and with obvious reluctance he released her.

Time was their enemy, and she needed to leave now.

As she climbed into the X-wings cockpit, Thrawn walked over to the console and keyed in the release code that allowed the hanger doors to open.

Molly now secure in the cockpit looked over to the Chiss one last time. She placed her hand over her heart, before blowing him a kiss.

As the X-wing went into light-speed, Thrawn let a small smile play upon his lips. "Stay safe Molly Hooper," he murmured as he closed the hanger doors.


	3. Reunited

OUTER RIM TERRITORY – PLANETOID 47238

It was bare as expected of so small a celestial body. But it was by no means lifeless, for it possessed a unique atmosphere that allowed for the development of landscapes similar to those found on much larger habitable planets.

The foliage that grew amongst the rocky surface was scraggy, but tough and hardy. The little soil available was acidic, with its only moisture obtained from the salty body of water, with its waves that continually cascaded gently to the sandy shoreline and beyond.

A secluded cave close to the shoreline had been made as comfortable as possible. Set up with thick blankets that covered the sandy floor, and a fire burning for warmth and cooking, as well as offering a muted light.

Primitive and basic though their accommodation was, that was of little concern to the lovers wrapped in each other's arms. They were just grateful to be together.

It was dangerous, for both, should they be caught. But like moths drawn to a flame, they were unable to resist the pull of attraction that had flared up between them the moment they had laid eyes upon each other.

Dangerous it may be, but they knew the risk was worth it.

Time as always, had become their mutual enemy. So as it relentlessly ticked by, they made use of the small scrap they had stolen, to their mutual satisfaction.

In the aftermath of intense passion, what little time left was spent snuggled close, naked flesh pressed to naked flesh.

Thrawn turned his head to press a kiss to Molly's shoulder. But as was always the case, one kiss was never enough. He nibbled a trail of little love bites along her jaw-line until he reached her lips, that opened willingly.

Pulling back, Thrawn's sensual lips curved into a playful smile as Molly pouted prettily at the loss.

In compensation he rested his forehead against hers, spending a moment or two gazing deeply into her wide expressive eyes.

"You have bewitched me, Molly Hooper."

"As you have enslaved me," she responded.

"No." He shook his head, the movement causing an endearingly errant curl to escape, and fall into his blazing red eyes. Thrawn pulled Molly even closer. With her head now resting against his heart, and his cheek resting atop her head, he continued in a voice low and impassioned. "It is not within my power to enslave you, no matter how much I want and need you close. To cage you would be an unforgivable crime. You must remain free."

Molly clung to her Chiss lover with all her might. They were victims of a cruel and fickle twist of fate. To have found one's soul mate, yet unable to stay together because they were on differing sides of a political system, with ideologies so opposed to each other's beliefs, that made even the possibility of a compromise remote. And so, they were kept separated, forced to find creative ways to meet up for an all too brief moment of time in secret, and distant hideaways.

With one last, heartfelt embrace the lovers got back into their separate unmarked ships; with Molly headed back to the Rebel's latest hidden base, while Thrawn made his way back to his duties for the Empire.

Both knew that as the situation between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance continued to escalate, there were no guarantees that either would survive the conflict.

All they could do was remain optimistic for their future. For while there was a chance that they both remained alive, there was hope...


End file.
